Toyle
Name: Toyle Age: 104 Gender: Male Brood: Purple Residence: Vanishtide Plains Power: 1,500 Arrival on Eltica: Year 51 (March 11, 2012) Offspring: 0 Consorts/'Mate': 0 Description Toyle's body is muscular and strong, without being too bulky or as thick as a Red's. From snout to haunch, he stretches thirty-five feet, and has an extra forty feet of tail. Atop his head are a number of knobby, bone-like horns that are pale lavender in color, contrasting against the mauve-purple hue of his scales. Starting near the base of his neck and continuing all the way down his tail are a series of tall, sharply pointed spines of an even lighter lavender shade. Similar to these spines, the claws on his feet are of the same color, and also quite long and strongly curved at the end. Toyle's underbelly is a paler shade of purple than the rest of his body, while his wing membranes are off-white. Along his body at various points are stripes of larger, dark-black scales, providing the only contrast to his otherwise solid purple color and lighter belly. These black scales also form a ridge along his neck, and continue all the way down his tail. Personality His past is an unhappy one, though he is scarcely alone on that front - almost all the dragons of Usearous have their own tragedies of lost loved ones and shattered lives to bear. Toyle, however, tends to dwell on these things far too heavily, and that in turn has begun to have a negative impact on his personality. He is a dragon with a troubled mind, and a disparaging view of most of the lives around him. He is known to satiate his boredom with idle cruelty inflicted on lesser creatures, and is certainly not above lying and deception to get what he wants, or to worm himself out of trouble. Despite these flaws, Toyle has a genuine interest in the welbeing of other dragons, but will only go out of his way to help others if his own life and health are not put into serious jeopardy. Easily overcome by boredom, Toyle has a knack for eavesdropping and outright spying on others to glean information to entertain his mind. This has led the young Purple to have an impressive, working knowlege of the various broods both on Usearous, and now on Eltica. It has also aided his newfound penchant for stealing, in allowing him to uncover and memorize the locations of nests around the continent. When engaging with others, he generally avoids confrontation with anyone who is close to or larger than he is in size. With no aspiration for becoming a Patriarch of the Purples, or even to obtain a high status amongst them, Toyle readily shows submission to those that require it. When dealing with those that are younger than himself, Toyle occassionally will heckle and tease them for his own amusement, but this is generally done in good nature. Additional Information Toyle's desire to collect and protect his cache of gems has gone over and beyond a normal dragon's passion. He not only zealously protects his coveted crystals, but also seeks whatever other minerals he can find, even going so far as to steal from other dragons. Now that he has discovered humans and their exotic, intricately crafted jewels... his obsession with these valuables has sunk its claws far more deeply into his psyche. To protect his growing horde of gems and jewelry, Toyle nests in a deep pit cave with a single, obscured entrance rather than out in the open like most dragons. History Not much is known about Toyle's past, as he has so far been reluctant to speak on it. Most of those who knew Toyle on Usearous have not survive the plague. Relationships Toyle has befriended Andreini, who he calls Sassafrass (Sass for short). He helped the younger Red secure a home for herself in the Plains, and has invited her on several excursions to steal gems and harass the humans. He was a loyal subject and supporter of Matriarch Aurora, following the disappearance of their previous leader, Matriarch Treyvvona. To that end, he is also genuinely devoted to his brood, despite making little effort to get to know other Purples in the area. He has readily placed new loyalty to the Purple's current Matriarch. Having once been caught stealing Morne's crystals, Toyle is afraid of the larger Red. In mid Year 52, he lured Dyer's son Caine on an ill-fated visit to the Kagan Empire, which resulted in the younger dragon being wounded by an arrow. Late in Year 52, Toyle attempted to infiltrate Indrik Village in the guise of a human. Before he could enter the village, he was discovered by two humans, and interrogated by Hybring. After calling him out as a dragon, she ordered his death and he was quickly set upon by her, Nox, Dimitri, and Lerk. Toyle was able to escape with the help of his electricity to repel his assailants, but not without suffering minor injury - both to his body, and to his pride. After returning to his nest in defeat, Toyle set in motion a plan of vengeance. Too exhausted and otherwise afraid of approaching the village on his own, he managed to talk Andreini into relaying news of the attack, with many embellished facts, to Matriarch Valdrovas, whom he knew to be fiercely opposed to the humans. Under the guise of a crow, Toyle waited and watched from the safety of a nearby forest as the Blue Matriarch arrived to deal with the threat... only to be mortified upon witnessing her murder of Hybring and questionable actions towards Lilikoi. Distraught by what his actions had caused, Toyle fled the scene.